Magical
by locklisskeys
Summary: Lux was a shy Ravenclaw. Rae was a loyal Hufflepuff. Perrie was a quirky Gryffindor. Tatum was a quiet Slytherin. Carrington was a hyper Gryffindor. Hunter was a kind Ravenclaw. These six witches are dealing with the trials of fifth year, with rumors of Voldemort's return and an evil woman in pink teaching DADA. How the hell were they going to survive the year?


Lux looked out among the crowd of people. Some were eating, though most were taking bites in between speeches to friends about how much they were missed over the summer. Lux sat quietly, nibbling on her steamed carrots while people chattered around her.

Lux was a quiet girl. She only spoke when she was spoken to, never answered questions aloud in class, and only had one true friend, who was the complete opposite of Lux's quiet nature. Carrington Baxter, otherwise known as Care, was a firecracker that was always lit. And she had been Lux's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts.

Lux was a Ravenclaw, and her knowledge and wit shone when she allowed it to. Though, the only one who knew how capable she really was happened to be great at everything she did. And it was true. Carrington was an exemplary student, had a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had at least fifty boys drooling over her as she walked by.

Lux stared back down at her plate, sighing a little. She wanted to be more outspoken, like Care. Her little sister, Lola, was outspoken and had no trouble making friends. Lux couldn't help but feel as though she got the short end of the stick with the personality genes. Lola was a fourth year, two years lux's junior, and was best friends with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Lux liked Luna well enough, but she felt that Luna was uncomfortable around someone as closed minded as she.

Lux sighed. She just couldn't fit in anywhere.

"Lux?" a voice spoke to her right, and she saw her sister's smiling face. Lux smiled back shyly at her hyper sister, who had a hold of Ginny Weasley's arm.

"Hello, Lola. What do you need?" Lux asked.

"I was wondering if you could owl Mum and Dad for me? Ginny's got this new muggle makeup book that I'm dying to see, and-"

"Sure. I'll tell them you're busy with school work," Lux interrupted, feeling that her sister was going to begin one of her infamous rants.

"Thanks, Lux! You're the best!" With a kiss to her older sister's cheek, Lola vanished, taking Ginny Weasley with her.

Lux was happy that her sister was making so many friends, but she couldn't help but be jealous. Lola was perfect. She had a beautiful face that boys were beginning to notice, and her blue eyes always shone a little brighter than Lux's dull ones. While Lux had inherited some of her father's Indian skin tone, Lola was still perfectly pale, which was to die for at Hogwarts.

Lux was the odd ball, even in her family.

As she was thinking this, a hand grabbed her forearm and made Lux jump and let out a little squeak. Carrington grinned back at her, her hair blowing around her face, showing off her new blue streaks. Lux pressed a hand to her thumping heart, glaring at Carrington for scaring her so badly.

"Why haven't you busted your butt training for Quidditch?" Care asked, grabbing the apple from Lux's plate and sinking her perfectly white teeth into it.

"Because I'm not doing Quidditch?" Lux retorted, grabbing another apple from the table and taking a dainty bite of the fruit.

"Lux, you're outrageous at Quidditch! Davies would be bonkers to not let you play!"

"Care, I don't _want_ to play. I'd make a big fool of myself, and Lola would be so embarrassed. I'm not playing this year, nor am I ever," Lux insisted, but the blond was having none of it.

"Oh, stuff it, Lux! I'll get you to audition, just you wait. On the other hand, how do you feel about Fred and George Weasley?"

Lux gave a look to Carrington, who was smiling much too innocently for Lux's taste. "What did you do to them, Carrington?"

"I didn't do anything to them! They know that my brilliant mind can come up with pranks and such, and they're working on some toffees for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Unfortunately, I'm awful at Potions and Charms, so I need your Ravenclaw brilliance."

Lux blushed, as she always did when Carrington complimented her knowledge. "I don't know Fred and George. I've never spoken two words to them!"

"And now will be a perfect opportunity. Please, Lux? They're counting on me, and I'm counting on you."

Carrington was the master a puppy dog faces. Her face contorted into one of pure sadness, her big blue eyes going wide. Her lower lip jutted out, and her lashes lowered to look at the table in despair. Lux gave in immediately.

"Oh, fine! Though, I don't promise speaking to them. I'll probably get scared and stay silent the entire time," Lux muttered.

Carrington pretended to not notice as she hugged Lux to her side, thanking her over and over. Lux was still pondering what made her decide to help them after Carrington had walked away.

Maybe it was because Lux had always found the twins amusing? Or maybe it was because she knew they hated Umbridge almost as much as she did. Whatever the reason, she couldn't believe she was actually going to help the Weasley twins with their toffees and sweets.


End file.
